Love is immortal
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: This is the tale of Aragorn and Arwen as told in the Return of the king (Appendix A) I thought the tale was too short and not read enough. Most people don’t even know this story exists.UPDATED 9-10-03 1:57 central time
1. Beginings

Here is the tale of Aragorn and Arwen. How they met, how there love stayed true, and how they parted this world. This in part is not my story. If you read Appendix A in the Return of the king (Pg370) you will find the shorter version of this story. Most people don't read the Appendix so I thought I would at least tell my version of the short story of the two Lovers'. This story belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, me I just elaborated on a few things here and there. Please enjoy.  
  
Arador was Aragorn's Grandfather. Arathorn, his father, had fallen deeply in love with a young women by the name of Gilraen the fair, Daughter of Dirhael, Who was a descendent of Aranarth. When Dirhael heard of Arathorn's wished to wed his daughter he told Ivorwen, his wife, Gilraen was too young for Arathorn.  
"Moreover" he said "Arathorn is a stern man of full age, and will be chieftain sooner than men looked for; yet my heart forebodes that he will be short-lived."  
Ivorwen only smiled and remembered her father saying the exact word's about Dirhael, she also knew more in her heart then any man could "The more need of haste! The days are darkening before the storm, and great things are to come. If these two wed now, hope may be born for our people; but if they delay, it will not come while this age lasts" She then put her hand on her husbands face and let her hand feel every curve of his face. He looked down into her eyes and saw the young woman he married so long ago.  
"Then let it be, the marriage of the two shale be announced."  
  
But the happyness of the marriage only lasted for about a year. For it was then that Arador was taken by hill-trolls in the Cildfells north of Rivendell and was slain; and Arathorn became Chieftain of Dunedain. Then joy befell the two once more, in the following year Gilraen bore him a son, and he was called Aragorn.  
Sadly though when Aragorn was but only two years of age when the news of his father's death reached Gilraen. Arathorn went riding against the Orcs with the sons of Elrond, and he was slain by an orc-arrow that pierced his eye; and so he proved indeed short-lived for one of his race, being but sixty years old when he fell.  
  
After the Death of Arathorn, Aragorn became the King of Isildur. Gilraen and Aragorn were then taken to dwell in the house of Elrond; and it soon came to pass that Elrond took the place of his father and came to love him as his own son. A new name was given to Aragorn, Estel, that is "hope". Soon Elrond had his true name and lineage kept secret. For it was known among the wise men that the Enemy was seeking to discover the Heir of Isildur, if any remain upon the earth.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` want more? Give me a review and I will add more. And trust me it gets better. 


	2. setting things straight

Hay people. I don't have a lot of time. But I do wish to set one thing straight. I know the first chapter looks a lot like plagiarism. And it probably is, is this not a fan fiction web site? So that basically makes all the works on this site plagiarism in some form or other. Any ways, I had to get the first part of the story out of the way. The next chapter will be more of my own and less of the book. I already have chapter two halfway finished. But I just had to set this thing straight. A few reviews got my attention and I didn't realize what I was doing. Thanks to those people who reviewed me. You probably saved my ass from a very bad legal problem. 


	3. Aragorn son of Arathorn

Ok I have to admit I do not know a lot about Lord of the rings. So I do not know the names of Elrond son's. So when I reference to them I will use this ***. I am very sorry for doing this but I have to continue the story some how. As a matter of fact if you could be so kind. Maybe some one could help me and give me a few of Elronds son's names. It would be greatly appreciated by not only me but readers like your self.  
  
When Aragorn was in his early twenties he returned to Rivendell with Elronds son's. They had done many great deeds and they were well, like any young men of that maturity.  
"Hay Estel lets make some mischief at the river?" The Elf Asked a tall dark hared man. With gray eyes full of thought and wisdom  
"No, I have no need for marry making on others. I come back to Rivendell to visit my mother and my adopted father." He answered the Fair elf. The two were walking together in the woods like two brothers on their way home from a long day of labor. At first glance you would think them to be of the same parentage but at second you would see that one of them be a man. While the other a young elf. There were more brothers but they had already gone ahead of the two.  
"Oh really? You have become so boring here lately Estel it is sickening." The elf said in a tone of disgust.  
"No, I just don't see the sport in the same things I used to is all." Estel answered with a smile. He then watched the elf as they came on to the shore of the river.  
"Estel, for as long as I can remember you, you always were more serious." The elf then jumped the rocks across the river. He then turned to Estel to watch him cross. When Estel jumped to the next rock he slipped on some of the green moss and fell into he water. The elf gave out a laugh and he walked over to Estel to help him up.  
"Ha ha ha, when are you going to learn, you have to watch out for the unseen." The Elf then put his hand out to Estel  
Estel smiled as the elf helped him up and they both crossed the river together.  
  
When they made it to Rivendell they were welcomed with open arms and songs of happyness. Estel's mother ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was then that the marry making continued and every one had a feast in venerate of Estel and Elrond's son's. Finally when it was late and every one was winding down from the excitement. Elrond touched Estel on the shoulder and led him to a private room.  
Elrond sat Estel down in a chair and sat across from him. Elrond looked at Estel and was pleased, for he saw that he was fair and noble and was early to come to man hood, though he would yet become greater in body and in mind.  
Elrond smiled and looked at Estel "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King Of Isiuldure. I have kept you safe from the ears and eyes of evil and it is now time you know of your self and why you must remain hidden."  
Aragorn just looked at Elrond for a moment trying to grasp the knowledge he was just given. Aragorn knew the name Estel meant hope but hut he didn't think anything of why he was called that.  
Elrond continued to talk only pausing for a few seconds to let the words sink in. "Here is the ring of Barahir," he said, "the token or our kinship from afar; and here also are the shards of Narsil. With these you may yet do great deeds; for I foretell that the span of your life shall be greater then the measure of Men, unless evil befalls you or you fail at the test. But the test will be hard and long. The Scepter of Annuminas I withhold, for you have yet to earn it."  
Aragorn only looked at Elrond he then got up and left the room. Elrond knew the thoughts Aragorn must be having so he didn't even bother. Following him he knew it would be better for Aragorn to let the information role in his mind for awhile. It was then that his thoughts turned to Arwen his daughter. She would be coming to visit him for awhile. And he smiled at the thought of her arriving the next day.  
  
The next day Aragorn was walking through the woods thinking about the news of his self. Thinking about what his future might hold for him and the long road he would have to travel to become the king of Isiuldure. The news of his Lineage greatly pleased him and he was full to bursting with joy. Slowly his mind turned to an elfish tune he once heard ***** singing. It was a sad tune of love but had an almost happy tune. As he walked through the woods he begun to softly chant the versus  
  
The leaves were long, the grass was green, The hemlock-umbels tall and fair, And in the glade a light was seen Of stars in shadow shimmering. Tinuviel was dancing there To music of a pipe unseen, And light of stars was her hair, And in her raiment glimmering.  
  
Their Beren came from the mountains cold, And lost he wandered under leaves, And where the Elven-river rolled He walked alone and sorrowing.  
  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves And saw in wonder flowers of gold Upon her mantle and her sleeves, And her hair like shadow following,,,"  
  
It was there Aragorn stopped his chanting and watched through the woods like Beren did in the song. For they're in front of his eyes he saw a maiden walking on a greensward among the white stems of the birches. He thought he had strayed into a dream, or else that he had received the gift of the Elf-minstrels, who can make the things of which they sing appear before the eyes of those that listen. Aragorn thought he saw Luthien walking before his eyes in Rivendell. She was clad in a mantle of silver and blue, fair as the twilight in Elven-home; her dark hair strayed in a sudden wind, and her brows were bound with gems like stars.  
For awhile Aragorn gazed at her beauty in silence. Then remembering the song he feared she would disappear and leave him. He so desperately wonted to meet her. He started for her and while he came closer he called to her "Tinuviel, Tinuviel!"  
It was then the maiden turned to him and smiled. "Who are you? And why do you call me by that name?"  
As Aragorn came closer he smiled back "Because I believed you to be indeed Luthien Tinuviel, of whom I was singing. But if you are not she, then you walk in her likeness" Aragorn then stood in front of her and he saw her beauty more closure.  
She let her smile faultier a little and answered "So many have said, yet her name is not mine though maybe my doom will be not unlike hers. But who are you?" she asked. as she looked into his bright gray eyes.  
"Estel I was called" he smiled "But I am Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Isildur's Heir, lord of Dunedain" Even as he said his high lineage aloud, at which his heart had been rejoicing, he felt it was of little worth and meant nothing compared to the fair Elf maiden that was full of dignity and loveliness.  
At this she laughed with a voice of silver bells. "Then we are akin from afar for I am Arwen Elrond's daughter, and am named also Undomiel" she then gave a little curtsy and smiled. She then looked around and found a large stone big enough for the two to sit upon. It was there that the conversation continued. With the soft wind blowing her dark hair about.  
"Often is it seen" Said Aragorn as he looked into her eyes. "That in dangerous days men hide their highest treasure. Yet I marvel at my father and your brothers; for though I have dwelt in this house from childhood, I have heard no word of you. How is it we have never met before? Surly your father has not keped you locked away in some secret room for all this time?"  
Arwen let another laugh escape her lips " No" and she looked up at the mountains that could be seen over the tops of the trees in the east. "I have dwelt in the land of my mother's kin, in far Lothlorien. I have but lately returned to visit my father again. It is many years since I walked in Imladris."  
It was then Aragorn wondered, for this fair Elf looked to be no older then he. But Arwen looked in his gray eyes and knew what his thoughts were. "Do not wonder! For the children of Elrond have the life of the Eldar."  
  
Aragorn blushed and looked away from the fair maiden. Then back at her again this time he saw a new light in her eyes. It was of wisdom of many days; yet from that hour he knew in his heart that he loved Arwen Undomiel daughter of Elrond. 


End file.
